Navidad
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola! Este es una pequeña historia sobre como nuestros magos descubren lo que sienten en esta hermosa fecha.


_**Navidad.**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo Único.**_

Como en todos los años, se acercaba esta nueva fecha, y de costumbre había nieve por todos lados, gente yendo y viniendo desesperada para encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos, y en caso de los significa algo diferente para cada uno, cada uno tiene su propio sentimiento hacia esa fecha, algunos la pasan con sus familias, otro la pasaban solos, otros simplemente como normalmente hacían, acosaban a sus compañeros de equipo:

-Vamos Lucy!-Le pedía cierto mago de fuego a cierta maga de espíritus celestiales- Déjanos pasar contigo!-

-Aye!-Acompañaba cierto minino alado de un peculiar color azul-Déjanos Lucy!, además, tu no tienes novio, así que nadie te esta esperando!-

-Tu que sabes neko!-Les respondió la rubia-

_-¿Qué?-_Se preguntó el mago de fuego-_¿Luce tiene novio?,¿Desde cuando?, y ¿Por qué me molesta?!, es su vida!, puede hacer lo que se le plazca!, pero cuando sepa quien es el afortunado… lo mataré…Si digo que no me interesa, ¿Por qué digo esto?!_-¿Quién es?-Le preguntó-_¿Por qué se lo pregunté?!-_Se autocriticaza Salamander-

-No les importa-Les dijo seca y fría-

-Claro que si!-dijeron al unísono-

-Dinos Lucy!-Pidió Happy-

-No tengo porque decirles, ahora, ya lárguense!-Intentó sacarlos a patadas-

-Pero Lucy!, afuera hace mucho frío!-Seguí con las quejas el pequeño minino-

-No me interesa, Natsu es un mago de fuego, puede darte calor-

-Natsu!-Lo llamo el Neko-Ayúdame a convencerla!-

-….-No le contestaba, solo razonaba para sus adentros el porque d ese sentimiento-

-¿ Y a ti que te pasa?-Le preguntó ella-

-¿Natsu?, no es normal verte razonando…asusta…-Dijo con un escalofrío-

-Tienes razón…¿Te sientes bien?, seguramente el frío te congeló el pequeño pedazo de cerebro que te quedaba…-

-Aye!, Natsu no sabe pensar!-

-Happy,¿Si te doy pescado, se irían?-

-No!, queremos pasar contigo!, además, sabes cocinar bien!, y el maestro nos dijo que pasáramos con alguien que quisiéramos mucho!-Lucy estaba empezando a ablandar su corazón, tal vez los dejara-Les preguntamos a todos, incluso a Erza, pero todos ya estaban acompañados…Solo nos quedabas tu, ya que no tienes novio…-

-Si serás estupido gato!-Y empieza a perseguirlo por su cuarto-Te voy a matar!-

-Sálvame Natsu!, Lucy es un monstruo!, todo porque no tiene novio!-

-Hay en la cocina…-Le respondió sin saber bien lo que le había preguntado, el estaba sumamente concentrado en saber el "porque" a su situación-_¿Por qué rayos me siento así?!, no debería importarme si Lucy tuviera novio!, ella y yo, solo somos…amigos…y compañeros de equipo…nada mas…¿Por qué no me alcanza eso?, ¿Por que cuando la veo con poca ropa siento que me caliento?…Y lo mas importante,¿Por qué mierda me debería de importar si tiene novio?! Todo esto es tu culpa Mira!, si no me hubieras dicho todo eso sobre las parejas, no estaría pensando que Lucy puede gustarme!.-_

_-_Natsu!-Lo llamaba en vano su fiel alado compañero-Ayúdame!-

-Si…-_Ya se!Se como puedo saber si Lucy me gusta!, solo tengo que besarla, y si me gusta besarla, sabré que me gusta ella!, Gracias Mira!-_Y con esa idea en la cabeza, fue tras la maga estelar para averiguar su repuesta, sabía que si lograba besarla y ella no lo quería de esa forma, se ganaría una buena golpiza…, pero para el, valía la pena saber-

-Luce!-La llamó-

-Ya reaccionaste!, ¿Tus neuronas volvieron a hacer contacto?-Le preguntó-

-Aye!, Lucy tiene razón!, parecías un zombie, no me escuchabas!-Lloriqueaba Happy-

-¿Por …qué… estas tan cerca?….-Preguntó nerviosa Lucy, ya que el estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, eso la ponía muy nerviosa, ya que hace ya un tiempo había aceptado en secreto las suposiciones de Mirajane acerca de su amor por el mago de fuego-Aléjate!-Intento ella, sin poder lograrlo-N-natsu…Estas muy cerca…-

-¿Te incomoda?...-Le pregunto con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, y al mismo tiempo le pareció seductora y sexy-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo?...-

-Contéstame….-Se acera mas y sus alientos se mezclan-Sabes que puedo escuchar todo…-Y en ese preciso instante escuchaba ambos corazones latiendo a 1000 por hora, el del y el de ella

-¿Q-que?...-Estaba sumamente sonrojada y mas que nerviosa-Te juro que si esto es una de tus estúpidas bromas, te mato…-

-No lo es, solo quiero saber una cosa…-Cada vez mas cerca uno del otro-

-¿Y para eso necesitas hacer esto?...-

-Sip-Y se quedan sin distancia entre sus labios-

-Se gusssstan!-Gaturreó el gato azul-

-_Ahora ya se la respuesta a mi pregunta…-_Pensó el pelirosa-

_-¿Por qué me besó?, ¿Todavía no se dio cuenta que lo amo?, es un imbecil…jugando así conmigo, y yo soy una estúpida en dejarlo y por haberme enamorado del…-_Razonaba la rubia-

-Lucy….-Dice el luego de separarse-

-N-natsu….-Susurra ella-

-Se gustan!-Seguía Happy-

-Sip-Contestó Salamander-

-¿Q-qué?-Dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-_¿Eso es cierto?!-_Preguntaba la rubia para sus adentros-

-Luce, mi regalo de navidad para ti, es pedirte que seas mi novia-

-¿Qué tipo de regalo es ese?-Pregunta ella-

-Ya lo sabes Lucy, Natsu hace regalos raros…-Menciona Happy-

-¿No te gustó?.-Preguntó desilusionado-

-Yo no dije eso…-Y ahora ella lo besa tiernamente-

-Te gusta…..-Molestaba volando alado el neko-

-No-Dijeron juntos-Te amo-Se dijeron al unísono-

-Feliz navidad Natsu…-

-Para ti también Lucy-

-¿Eso significa que dormiremos aquí?-Preguntó Happy-

-Solo esta vez-Se rindió-

-¿Y esto significa que dormiremos todos juntos?-Preguntó ahora el mago de fuego-

-Esta bien, solo porque hace frío-

-Lucy es una pervertida!-Chillo el minino-

-Cállate gato!-Lo rezongó-

**FIN C=**

Espero que les halla gustado este pequeño Drablle n.n, habrán muchos mas :D


End file.
